Buscando La Felicidad
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Danny solo quería estar a su lado. Sam solo quería no estar sola... Y cuando por fin estuvieron juntos, ella desaparecio de nuevo, y él la busco hasta el fin del mundo, pero no la encontro hasta tres años despues, cuando tenía a alguien a quien conocer..
1. Prologo

Bueno, no pude evitarlo, anoche mientras dormía la idea surgió en mi cabeza así nada más y pense que tenía que hacerlo, y es que no me dejo en paz en todo el día, y pense que no lo haría hasta que la escribiera, así que aqui tienen otra historia, espero que la disfruten, y pues les dire que esta es corta, son solo cinco capitulos (es increible que pensara en todo, incluido el numero de capitulos, pues generalmente cuando escribo una historia dejo que la imaginación me guie y me diga cuando parar), bueno, espero que les guste

* * *

_**Buscando La Felicidad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Prologo**_

Iba mirando por la ventana mientras una ráfaga de recuerdos la invadía a cada paisaje que se cruzaba por sus ojos.

Había tantos lugares en aquella cuidad que la hacían recordar su pasado… Su pasado… Cuantas veces había intentado borrarlo fracasando rotundamente, y con la esperanza de que las heridas se cerraran se había marchado hacía ocho años de aquel lugar en el cual paso momentos inolvidables, tanto felices como tristes.

Y ella se imaginaba que nunca regresaría ¿De qué serviría? Si aquel gris día del que salió de la ciudad se juro a si misma olvidarlo, pero fue inútil, a cada momento, a cada instante, incluso cuando había intentado superarlo estando con otras personas, gente que llego a amarla más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, jamás lo había logrado, todo fue en vano, él aún se encontraba ahí, en su mente… Tan presente como la última vez que lo había visto…

Recordaba perfectamente como iba vestido e incluso aquella tristeza que nunca vio en los ojos de su amigo, aquella que opacaba sus hermosos ojos azules, y aun podía percibir aquel perfume que él solía usar cuando despidiéndose de ella le soltó un repentino y sorpresivo abrazo que la impresiono tanto a ella como a su otro mejor amigo.

De pronto observo en el reflejo de la ventana como una lagrima se le escapaba opacando el brillo en sus ojos violetas, no estaba sorprendida, pues aquel duró recuerdo siempre le sacaba por lo menos una lágrima.

-Ya llegamos señorita Manson-dijo el chofer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Seco de inmediato esa lágrima y le dio una leve sonrisa al chofer al momento que decía un poco audible _"Gracias"_

Bajo del auto y el chofer comenzó a bajar unas cuantas maletas, ella observó la mansión que años atrás había sido su hogar, la observo con detenimiento y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, a pesar de todo aquella había sido su casa y habías pasado buenos momentos ahí.

Ella se acercó al chofer para cargar un par de maletas, pero el chofer la detuvo.

-No señorita, si sus padres la ven podrían despedirme

-Pero no me gusta que haga usted todo solo-dijo con un dejo de molestia en la voz, y es que era verdad, algo que ella odiaba era que le hicieran las cosas. Era perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, odiaba que otros le ayudaran.

-Por favor-dijo el chofer con voz amable-Necesito el empleo.

Dejo de insistir y sintió algo de culpa por su terquedad. Dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su viejo hogar cuando escucho su nombre y acto seguido solo pudo ver una cabellera negra junto a ella y sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¡Que bueno que volviste!-dijo aquel joven sin soltarla, sentía que si lo hacía se le volvería a ir-¡Te extrañe mucho!

Se quedo paralizada por un segundo en el cual pudo sentir como cada fibra de su ser había esperado aquel día por ocho años. Cerró sus ojos un segundo y pudo percibir aquel aroma… Aquel perfume que siempre recordaba.

-Yo… Yo también…-contesto al fin casi en un susurro y al momento que se reprendía por dejar escapar aquella lágrima que juro nunca volver a derramar, pero ella misma sabía que eso era casi como negarle a sus pulmones el aire.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto el ojiazul al soltarla.

-Emoción…-mintió ella-Por que tenía muchas ganas de verte…

-Yo también-dijo volviéndola a abrazar con fuerza-Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar…

Pudo notar como la voz del joven se quebró al decir esto último y aquel sentimiento de esperanza la invadió de nuevo, pero algo dentro de ella lo apago casi tan pronto como se había iniciado.

-No lo haré-dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa, una que le reservaba solo a él-Lo prometo

Él le devolvió el gesto y pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de vida otra vez.


	2. Solo quiero un hijo

_**Buscando La Felicidad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 1: Solo quiero un hijo…**_

-Pasa-dijo el ojiazul dándole el paso a su amiga hacia su departamento.

Esta obedeció, más por reflejo que por ganas. El departamentos estaba ubicado en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad lo cuál lo valía cuando por las tardes por el ventanal de la sala se podía observar el atardecer.

-Ponte cómoda-le dijo mientras que él se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el armario-¿Quieres café?

-¿Sabes prepararlo?-dijo la ojivioleta algo sorprendida-Si a ti se te quemaba hasta el agua

-Bueno, tuve que aprender, ahora que vivo solo tengo que comer ¿sabes?-dijo en tono de ofensa.

-Esta bien, confío en que lo harás bien

-Si quieres sentarte, no tardo-dijo cuando habían llegado a la sala.

No era un departamento muy grande, pero era acogedor, y a pesar de cómo era su amigo (un desordenado para ser más específicos) tenía todo en orden y limpio. La sala tenía dos sillones negros acomodados alrededor de una mesita, misma que se encontraba frente a los que parecía una chimenea. Sam coloco su bolso en la mesita y coloco algo de leña en la chimenea con la intensión de prenderla.

Su amigo llego un poco después con dos tazas humeantes.

-Prendí la chimenea-dijo Sam-Hacía algo de frío, espero no te moleste.

-No tiene por que-dijo colocando ambas tazas en la mesa-Siéntate

Su amiga ignoro su invitación y continúo curioseando el departamento de su amigo.

-Y bueno-dijo el joven después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza-¿Como te fue en Europa?

La joven estaba de pie junto al ventanal que daba vista hacia un hermoso Amity Park, uno mas grande y crecido, su mirada se encontraba perdida ante aquel paisaje, tratando de convencerse a si misma que aquello había sido un error.

-¿Sam?-dijo el pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos-¿Estas bien?

-Si-contesto dando un suspiro y viendo como el cielo se tornaba de una color grisáceo amenazando con soltar una ligera tormenta-Es solo que estoy un poco distraída

-Ya lo note-dijo acercándose a ella-Pero se supone que el distraído aquí siempre era yo

-No, tú eres un despistado

-¿Uh?¿Lo soy?

-Si-dijo dedicándole una agradable sonrisa, una que siempre guardaba solo para él-Aun lo eres…

-Te estas desviando del tema-dijo con cierto reproche-No me has contado que tal te fue en Europa

-Pues no hay mucho que contar-dijo tomando asiento al fin.

-Vamos, no me s a decir que no te gusto el lugar-dijo sentándose en el sillón de junto-Siempre quisiste conocerlo, recuerdo cuando me decías antes de irte como esperabas con ansias que te dieran esa beca en la Escuela de Artes

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?-pregunto perpleja.

-Claro ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Bueno… Yo…

Sam guardo silencio por un momento.

-¿Tu que?

-Es que creí que habías olvidado todo lo de nuestra… Amistad

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué tendría que olvidarte?

Ella solo se sonrojo por la pena, mientras al parecer él la había recordado siempre, ella había intentado borrarlo de su vida.

-¿Y en que trabajas para que te de una vida tan sustanciosa como para pagar este departamento?-pregunto la ojivioleta desviando el actual tema.

-Bueno, mis padres hicieron un gran negocio, y pues no les va tan mal, quiero decir, tu sabes que Amity Park tiene invasiones de fantasmas a la orden del día, y pues el negocio a crecido…

-¿Así que ahora eres un empresario?

-Si

Se formo un pesado silencio. Al parecer Sam no tenía muchas ganas de platicar y era extraño en ella, pues después de ocho años de no verse lo mínimo que el ojiazul esperaba era que platicaran largo y tendido.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio-¿Alguna afortunada que quiera pasar a ser parte de la familia Fentom?

-Eh… Bueno, pues ahora que lo mencionas, si… Solo que no estoy muy seguro

-Déjame adivinar-dijo ella fingiendo concentración-Se trata de Valerie

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La pregunta ofende-dijo con cierta picardía-Además sabía que Paulina no era para ti, y que estabas loco por Valerie ¿Y cuando le dirás que eres mitad fantasma?

-Bueno yo… ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo he dicho aun?

-Danny, te conozco… Además tus gestos te delatan-dijo mirándolo con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción-Siempre tuviste miedo a confesárselo, pero ahora tienes que pensarlo mejor, por que si de verdad van a pasar toda la vida juntos es mejor que lo sepa antes de que sus hijos comiencen a manifestar sus poderes

Danny se quedo boquiabierto, de verdad que su amiga lo conocía muy bien, y tan solo con expresarse un poco le había casi leído los pensamientos, era increíble la conexión que ellos tenían.

-No lo se-dijo Danny al fin recuperándose de la impresión-Tengo miedo a como reaccione

-Danny, si ella de verdad te ama estoy segura que te aceptara como sea, eso incluye a "Danny Phantom"-dijo mirándole a los ojos después de un rato, él pudo notar cierta tristeza que opacaba la bella mirada de su amiga-Además hacen una linda pareja

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Uh?¿De que hablas?

-Tu mirada…-dijo acercándose a ella y examinándola minuciosamente-Es diferente… Parece que estuvieras… Triste…

Ahora ella la que se había quedado boquiabierta y se levanto del sofá tan pronto que asusto un poco a Danny, se dirigió de nuevo al ventanal y clavo la mirada en la ahora tormenta que había afuera.

-¿De que hablas?-repitió.

-¿Sabes? Ya no soy tan despistado-dijo llegando junto a ella-Y se que como tu sientes que puedes leer mis pensamientos, yo puedo hacer lo mismo ¿Qué sucede?

Sam siguió mirando la tormenta, y se sintió insegura. Siempre había pensado que Danny y ella tenían una especie de conexión, pero siempre era ella la que acertaba, su amigo, como siempre había dicho, era un despistado. Pero ahora parecía ser más perceptivo.

No quería contarle el motivo de su tristeza, y menos ahora que sabía que ella ya no tenía lugar en su corazón.

-Termine con mi novio-dijo al fin.

-¿Novio?-dijo Danny con cierta sorpresa-¿Tenías novio?

-Si ¿Por qué?¿Creías que no podía estar con nadie?-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No! Es solo que me sorprende que no me hayas dicho antes

-Pues si, tenía un novio… Y es solo que…

El enojo de Sam se esfumo en el aire casi tan rápido como había surgido.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Danny.

La joven solo dio un suspiro, tomo de nuevo asiento en el sofá y tomo su taza de café dando un pequeño sorbo.

-La verdad es que ya teníamos tiempo juntos y nos íbamos a casar

-¡Wow!¿Y se puede saber por que nunca me lo contaste?

-Bueno, yo…

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del cuarto, y es que no le iba a decir que ella esperaba casarse y no volver a verlo nunca con la intención de olvidarlo.

-Lo olvide-dijo al fin con un tono inocente.

-¿Lo olvidaste?¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?

-Mira Danny, lo siento, es que yo…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?¿Cuándo tuvieras tu primer hijo?

-Danny…-Ella bajo la mirada, su amigo tenía toda la razón en molestarse-Lo siento-soltó al fin al borde de las lágrimas.

Su amigo la observó un segundo sintiendo culpa por lo que había hecho y sus consecuencias, odiaba verla llorar.

-No, yo lo siento… No te veo en años y me comporto como un idiota, perdóname-dijo secando una lágrima del rostro de su amiga.

-Lo siento-dijo Sam-Estoy algo sensible… Es que ya habíamos planeado… Olvídalo…-dijo pensándolo mejor.

-Vamos Sam-dijo sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola en muestra de apoyo-Confía en mí, por los viejos tiempos…

Lo miró por un instante y no pudo evitarlo, esa mirada que solía tener aquel joven la derretiría, creía que con esa mirada ella podía doblegarse y contarle lo que fuera.

-Bien…-dijo resignada-No solo teníamos planeada la boda, si no también… Un hijo…

Danny se quedo en shock por un segundo y luego reacciono, su mirada se torno triste y se atrevió a preguntar lo que no quería saber.

-¿Tu estas… Estas…?-pero no termino la pregunta.

-No estoy embarazada, si es lo que piensas-se apresuro a contestar la ojivioleta-Pero estábamos planeándolo, dijimos que si era niña se llamaría Samara, siempre me gusto ese nombre-dijo sonriendo tristemente-Y si era niño…

Pero no dijo nada, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salírsele.

-¿Y si era niño?-pregunto Danny aun sin soltarla.

-Daniel-dijo al fin-Se llamaría Daniel

Sam no aguanto más y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos al tiempo que se soltaba a llorar inconsolablemente. Su amigo solo la abrazo por completo y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Se que sonara raro-dijo Sam sin parar de llorar-Pero siempre he querido una familia… Quizá nunca lo dije o lo manifesté, pero ahora, es diferente… Me gustaría ser mama…

-No llores por él… No lo merece si dejo ir a la persona más linda del mundo

-Pero fue mi culpa…

-No la fue

-Si lo fue-dijo separándose y viéndolo a los ojos-Yo lo deje…

-¿Qué?

-Estaba muy confundida, yo… Creo que amo a otra persona… Y creí que hacía lo correcto, pero no fue así… Pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error y que no debí dejarlo nunca… Él en realidad me amaba…

-¡Basta!-dijo Danny haciendo que Sam lo mirara sorprendida-Tu no eres así, no llorarías por un tonto como él… Y no te arrepentirías de lo que haces, eres segura, inteligente, bonita, no lo necesitas para formar una familia… No era el adecuado…

La miró un momento de una manera muy tierna y seco las lágrimas que opacaban su rostro.

-De verdad, no era el correcto… Piensa que hay alguien que tal vez, espera por ti…

Se quedo perdida en la mirada de su amigo, había tanta calidez y amor en ella que la hacían sentir segura y como si un imán los atrajera poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron peligrosamente cerca.

-Y si tu lo quieres…-dijo Danny que la miraba de una manera muy seductora, raro en él-Yo puedo darte una familia…

Fue lo ultimo que ella escucho antes de sentir los calidos labios de su amigo robándole el aire, pero a la vez, dándole tanta vida. Sintió una serie de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, tan placenteras que hubiera deseado que nunca terminara. Pero aunque ella no lo hubiera querido, una voz dentro de ella la llamo y solo le dijo _"Esto esta mal"._

Se separo tan bruscamente que Danny sintió que se había robado su alma con tan repentino acto.

-No… No podemos-dijo ella jadeante por la reciente falta de aire, podía sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba y le rogaban por volver a besarlo. Su corazón latía de una manera tan fuerte e intensa que ella hubiera jurado que en cualquier momento explotaría-Esto esta mal-se aliso el cabello suelto a manera de peinado y tomo su bolso-Yo… Mejor me voy…

Y cuando estaba por salir de la sala Danny la tomo por la muñeca de una manera muy suave y sin forzarla.

-No te vayas-dijo de manera suplicante-No me dejes otra vez…

-Danny yo…

-Por favor-dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

La soltó por fin y fue hasta la chimenea, clavando la vista en la lumbre y dándole la espalada.

Lo miró de nuevo y pudo notar una tristeza y soledad infinita en él, una que nunca había notado antes. Ella se sintió culpable por haber causado esos sentimientos en su amigo, a nadie le deseaba eso. Finalmente soltó su bolso de nuevo, fue hasta donde él se encontraba y esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazo.

-No me iré-dijo a manera de consuelo-No de nuevo

Él la abrazo con tanta fuerza que hubiera jurado que casi la asfixiaba, pero no fue así, ella solo le correspondió el gesto y pudo notar por primera vez en su amigo esa necesidad de amor y cariño que tenía, un sentimiento que tenían en común.

Y esta vez fue ella quien en un gesto de amor y ternura lo beso, un poco más calmada, pero con la misma pasión e intensidad del beso anterior.

Sintió como las piernas flaqueaban y como poco a poco iban bajando hasta quedar finalmente recostado en el suelo, en un suave tapete.

Dejo de besarla por un momento y comenzó a besarla en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le desabotonaba la blusa, se sentía como si fueran suaves plumas tocando su piel.

Y Sam solo sintió como poco a poco fue perdiendo la razón y fue ignorando aquella voz que le decía que eso estaba mal, mientras que se dejaba ganar, sin muchas ganas de dar pelea, por su corazón, por una vez en su vida sentía que se merecía aquello, disfrutar el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias…


	3. ¿Donde estas?

_**Buscando La Felicidad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 2:¿Dónde estas?**_

_-¿Sabes que te amo?_

_-Si-dijo sonriendo tímidamente._

_Él la beso en la frente y ella solo se acurruco más sobre su pecho desnudo._

_-¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?_

_-Toda la vida-dijo mirando sus ojos violetas-Y aun después de muertos, estaremos juntos en otras vidas, aun cuando tu seas hombre y yo mujer, por toda la eternidad…_

_-Eres un cursi-dijo ella sonrojándose._

_-Pero no me vas a negar que te gusto_

_-Bueno si-luego se acercó un poco para besarlo-Tienes un lado romántico que nunca había conocido _

_-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces_

_-¿A si?¿Cómo cual¿Ahora me vas a decir que además de ser mitad fantasma eres un hombre lobo?_

_-Mmm… Podría ser…-dijo al momento que se acercaba para morderle suavemente el labio inferior._

_-Podría estar así por siempre-le dijo ella mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos azules._

_-Bueno, podemos intentarlo-dijo de manera juguetona-Igual nadie murió por no hacerlo, pero ¿Para que arriesgarnos?_

_Ella soltó una risita y el solo la contemplo un momento, quería tenerla para siempre._

_-Siempre te ame Sam, y siempre quise decírtelo_

_-Más vale tarde que nunca-le dijo para consolarlo._

_La abrazo más fuerte, como si ella se fuera a escapar de nuevo._

Despertó de repente y algo sobresaltado. Todo había sido un sueño.

Dio un suspiro algo triste por el reciento sueño, muy en el fondo era lo que siempre le había querido decir a su "amiga", pero nunca tuvo el valor. Miró a su alrededor y observó que se encontraba en su cuarto solo.

"_Claro que fue un sueño, hoy es el día que Sam regresa de Europa y yo solo… Imagine todo"_

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar la historia que minutos antes había imaginado cuando noto que estaba desnudo, algo poco común, pues él no solía dormir así.

Tomo unos boxers que había tirados junto a su cama y se los puso para después estirarse. Dio un bostezo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Paso por la sala sin si quiera mirarla cuado se detuvo en seco analizando lo que había podido captar por el rabillo del ojo. Volvió a toda prisa a la sala y noto dos tazas en la mesita de estar. Se acerco poco a poco para estar seguro de no estar soñando y tomo una de las tazas que aun tenía café dentro, solo que frío.

-No… No puede ser-se dijo a si mismo-¡Pero si fue un sueño!

Su mente fue recapitulando las cosas del día anterior poco a poco, y entonces noto que todo aquello no había sido un sueño. Sam había llegado el día anterior, había estado con él durante la noche y ellos habían…

Danny se dejo de caer de golpe al sofá más cercano en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero ¿Por qué?

Miró la taza de café un segundo y luego recordó _"Un toque para mejorarlo…"_

Dejo la taza y cubrió su rostro con amabas manos apenado. Le fascinaba una forma de darle un sabor exquisito al café, esta incluía Bailey's, una bebida con sabor a chocolate que le daba un toque único, para su mala fortuna, era una bebida alcohólica, un whisky para ser exactos y aunque la crema que contenía el mismo parecía hacerlo suave, no siempre lo era. Se le vino a la mente que tal vez aquello había afectado sus sentidos la noche anterior haciéndolo creer que todo había sido un sueño.

¡Ding, dong!

El timbre de su casa sonó sacándolo de su shock y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta con la esperanza de que se tratara de su ausente amiga.

-¡Sam, yo…! Ah, eres tú…-dijo sin mucho ánimo al ver a un joven moreno de ojos verdes-Pasa Tucker

-Hola, parece que no me esperabas

-Para serte franco no, esperaba a alguien más

-¿A Sam quizás?

-¿Sabes donde esta?-dijo Danny recobrando el ánimo por un segundo.

-Bueno yo…

-¡Lo sabes! No digas más, iré a cambiarme y me acompañaras a verla

-Pero no puedes Danny-dijo Tucker siguiéndolo hasta su cuarto, Danny había comenzado a sacar ropa de sus cajones y arrojarla por las aires hasta encontrar unos jeans azules y una camisa roja.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo mientras se los jeans.

-Por que ella no esta aquí

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Danny finalmente vestido-Acaba de llegar, paso la noche aquí pero se fue sin despedirse

-Es que ella… ¿Qué?

Danny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró un poco nervioso a su amigo, luego pensó con cuidado las palabras que diría.

-Ayer fui a verla en cuanto llego, le invite un café y como llovía mucho se quedo aquí a dormir

-¿Solo eso?-cuestiono el moreno.

-Si…-dijo Danny dudando-Fue todo-confirmó seguro-¿Ahora me dirás por que dices que no esta aquí?

-Ah, eso. Bueno, la cosa es que hoy en la mañana vio a verme, muy temprano para ser exactos

-¿Qué te dijo?

-A eso voy ¿Quieres esperar?-dijo algo exasperado, luego busco en el bolsillo de su saco, luego saco una carta algo maltratada y se la entrego al ojiazul-Me dio esto y me dijo que te lo diera.

Danny la tomó con las manos temblorosas, sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería creerlo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con mucho cuidado abrió la carta, pudo notar la esmerada caligrafía de la gótica.

_Mí querido Danny:_

_Se que tal vez te estés preguntando por que me fui tan repentinamente, ahora mismo lo explico. Lo de anoche fue algo que no debió pasar, nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento y ya sin un poco de conciencia… Sabes a lo que me refiero, y es que tú estas "casi" comprometido y pesar de eso note que estabas confundido y yo no debí aprovecharme de eso, y es que aunque me cueste admitirlo tú y Valerie hacen una bella pareja, estoy segura que ella entenderá lo de tu lado fantasma, se que harán una bella familia._

_Yo me marchó, la verdad es que vine solo de vacaciones y mi intención era quedarme un par de semanas, pero ya no puedo… Siento que el estar a tu lado es muy doloroso, casi el contacto con tu piel es como si me quemara, no puedo más… Pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de haberte visto, se que es algo complicado de entender, pero una vez que lo analizas no es tan difícil ¿Sabes por qué? Por que te amo Daniel Fentom… Por que a pesar de que me dolía verte al lado de alguien más prefería tu amistad por sobretodas las cosas para estar a tu lado, amándote en silencio… Jamás tuve el valor para decírtelo a la cara y me duele que tenga que ser de esta forma, pero no quería irme sin que lo supieras, y no quiero que estas palabras cambien tu decisión… _

_Espero que seas muy feliz y tal vez, algún día nos volvamos a ver y espero que aun seamos amigos… Para mi lo serás para toda la vida… Adiós para siempre Danny… Mí querido Danny…_

_Te ama… Sam._

Danny despego la mirada de la carta y sintió como se le escapaban un par de lágrimas.

-Lo siento viejo-le dijo Tucker sentándose a su lado.

-¿Tu… Lo sabías?

Tucker asintió cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué la dejaste que se marchara?-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo necia que es Sam, además, creo que es lo mejor para ella.

-¿Qué?

-Amigo, es nuestra amiga, pero a ti… A ti te ama, y no creo que soportara el verte junto a Valerie, aunque dijera lo contrarió. Por eso se fue a Europa.

-¿Todo el tiempo lo supiste?

-Si

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?-dijo Danny exaltado.

-Por que eso sería traicionar su confianza

-¿Y por que lo haces ahora?

-Por que me dijo que ahora podía decírtelo

-¡ARGH!

Danny se dejo caer en su cama con desgana, luego suspiro.

-Debí decírselo ayer, tal vez no se hubiera marchado

-¿Decirle que?

-Lo que siento por ella, pero creí que por lo que había pasado ella lo había dado por hecho

-Un momento ¿De que estas hablando?¿Cómo que por lo que había pasado?

-Bueno… Es que Sam y yo…

-¡Espera, espera, espera!¿Ustedes dos…?

Danny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y no se lo dijiste?

-Bueno, creí que por lo que había pasado ella entendería que la amo.

-Bien, déjame decirte algo amigo: Sam no lee las mentes y si esperabas el momento oportuno para confesarle lo que sentías era ese

-¡Lo siento! No creí que ella se fuera a ir

Danny cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, quería ocultar la culpa bajo sus manos, pero él sabía que era imposible.

-Un momento-dijo Danny levantándose de golpe de la cama-Sus padres deben de saber a donde se fue

-¿Y crees que te lo dirán?-preguntó su amigo.

-Si, ahora que mis padres son gente de influencia y tienen un gran negocio se llevan mejor-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Se que es malo comprar amistades con dinero, pero en este caso no me importa

Comenzó a buscar por su habitación su celular y lo encontró debajo de su cama. E ignorando la pregunta de cómo había llegado ahí busco en la lista de contactos el número de la casa de Sam, aun lo tenía.

-Residencia Manson-dijo la voz del mayordomo de la familia.

-¿Hola? Habló el señor Daniel Fentom ¿Me podría comunicar con el Señor Manson?

-Un momento por favor

Hubo una pausa que a Danny le pareció eterna cuando se escucho de repente lo voz de un hombre mayor.

-¿Diga?

-Señor Manson, habla Daniel ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Tucker le miró sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de Danny, este solo movió los labios diciéndole _"Tengo que ser cortés"_

-Muy bien, gracias

-Me alegro, disculpe ¿Su hija se encuentra en casa?

-Me temo que partió esta mañana muy temprano.

-¿De verdad? Es una pena ¿Me podría decir a donde se fue?

-Lamento desilusionarlo joven Fentom, pero no puedo

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó tratando de no perder la calma.

-Por que ni su madre ni yo sabemos a donde se fue, solo dijo que se iba y que no sabía cuando volvía

-¿Y la dejo ir así nada más?

-¿Qué más podría hacer? Su madre y yo terminamos por acostumbrarnos a su rebeldía y creo que ya esta grande como para hacer su vida

Danny se quedo mudo ¿De verdad era el padre de Sam quien hablaba? Casi quería preguntarle quién era en realidad y que había hecho con los padres de Sam

-Entiendo-dijo Danny finalmente-Gracias de cualquier forma

-No hay de que joven Fentom

Danny termino la llamada y miró furioso su teléfono.

-¡NO!-gritó colérico al tiempo que arrojo el aparato contra la pared haciéndose añicos y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de esconder las lágrimas de dolor que se le escapaban, era tanta la impotencia que sentía, la persona que más amaba se le había escapado de las manos y esta vez para siempre.


	4. El pasar del tiempo

Konishiwa!!!!!!

Como estan? Espero que bien, disculpen la tardanza, de verdad que la escuela no me suelta, la ventaja es que viene semana santa y con ello mucho tiempo para escribir, estoy segura que terminare esta y la otra historia, gracias pos sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capitulo, nos leemos luego!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Buscando La Felicidad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 3: El pasar del tiempo.**_

**--Flash Back--**

_¡Ding, dong!_

_Nadie abrió._

_¡Ding, dong!_

_La puerta permanecía cerrada. Y tal vez el moreno se había marchado de no ser por que estaba seguro de que había alguien en el departamento haciendo todo un revoltijo por todos los movimientos que se escuchaban dentro._

_Sin esperar a que le abrieran el joven solo dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta la que, para su suerte estaba sin seguro._

_-¿Hola?-dijo asomando la cabeza pero nadie le respondió-¿Danny?_

_-¡Hola Tucker! Pasa-dijo el ojiazul con una caja en brazos al ver a su amigo en la puerta._

_-Bien, tenía que verlo yo mismo, así que los rumores de la empresa no son mentiras-confirmó el ojiverde al notar como el departamento estaba de cabeza, pero a pesar del desorden había una maleta mediana en la cama con algunas ropas dentro._

_-¿De que rumor hablas?_

_-Del que te ibas a ir_

_-Aaahhh… Eso… Pues si, no es un rumor, hoy en la junta dije que me iba a ir y que no sabía cuando regresaba, que dejaba todo en manos de Jazz_

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Confió en Jazz con mi vida_

_-No me refiero a eso ¿Tus padres ya lo saben?_

_-No, pero les deje un recado_

_-¿Y que van a decir cuando sepan que el jefe de su empresa se fugo?_

_-No me estoy fugando, solo tomare unas vacaciones_

_Su amigo le reprocho su desconfianza con la mirada, sabía que le mentía. Danny se detuvo al notar como le observaban._

_-Muy bien, no son vacaciones, pero en realidad necesito hacer este viaje_

_-Vas a buscar a Sam ¿Cierto?_

_-Creo que si mintiera lo notarías__-dijo Danny de manera resignada._

_-Piensa con la cabeza fría, amigo__-le dijo con la esperanza de que razonara, pero él sabía que no lo haría-Ni si quiera sabes donde esta_

_-En eso te equivocas_

_-¿Sabes donde esta?-preguntó el moreno sorprendido._

_-Bueno, más o menos_

_Tucker dio un suspiro al tiempo que se quitaba los anteojos y tallaba sus ojos algo fastidiado._

_-No lo sabes ¿Cierto?_

_-Se que esta por alguna parte de Europa_

_-¡Claro!¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-dijo con tono escéptico-¿Y vas a buscarla por todo el continente europeo hasta encontrarla?_

_-Si_

_-Sabes que es una locura, y es mi deber decírtelo ¿Cierto?_

_-Y tu sabes que no importa lo que me digas yo seguiré adelante ¿Cierto?_

_Suspiro de nuevo, conocía a su amigo y sabía que por más que lo intentara iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión._

_-De verdad necesito hacerlo, no puedo dejar que se me escape de nuevo_

_-Pero va a ser muy difícil que la encuentres_

_-Difícil pero no imposible_

_-¿Y que pasara con Valerie?¿No ibas a pedirle que se casara contigo?_

_-Sabes que antes tenía mis dudas y sabes por que_

_-Si, y como siempre termino siendo la persona incorrecta en saber todo eso-dijo recordando fastidiado como le guardaba sus secretos a su amigo tanto como a su recién fugada amiga._

_-Pues esto lo confirma, iré a buscarla al fin del mundo si es necesario_

_-Buena suerte-le dijo al fin._

_-Gracias amigo, la necesitare_

_-Supongo que si no puedo detenerte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, desearte suerte_

_El ojiazul cerró la maleta y se dispuso a partir._

_-Ya veras que volveré pronto y traeré a Sam de vuelta_

_-Así lo deseo_

_Ambos salieron del departamento y en la entrada del edificio había un taxi esperando a Danny, este subió la maleta y el chofer aguardaba a Danny para partir._

_-Cuídate viejo-le dijo Tucker extendiendo su mano como quien cierra un trato-Y de verdad espero verte de regreso pronto con Sam_

_-Lo haré-dijo Danny estrechando su mano._

_Subió al taxi y partió de aquel lugar que había sido hasta entonces su hogar, dejando todo atrás con la esperanza de recuperar el amor perdido._

**--End Flash Back--**

El ojiazul iba mirando por la ventanilla del avión recordando la última vez que había visto a su mejor amigo, hacía ya tres años de eso.

Era de noche y en el cielo se lograban vislumbrar las titilantes estrellas de firmamento. La mirada del joven se veía tan opaca como la misma noche, aquella que contenía la tristeza y melancolía de buscarla por tres años y sin haberle visto ni el polvo, de verdad que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y él no quería aceptarlo, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, no podía decir que esta vez la había perdido para siempre, si había cometido el error de dejarla ir ya varios años antes, no quería admitir que había sido otra vez así. Pero algo en su interior comenzaba a confirmárselo, aquella voz que le había dicho la primera vez que la había perdido se lo decía de nuevo, pero esta vez él hacía todo por sofocar aquella voz, que muy en el fondo sabía que tenía algo de razón.

Y vaya que la había buscado, no solo en Europa, si no en todas las partes que en ese tiempo le había permitido su cuerpo, había dedicado los últimos tres años en buscarla, en saber algo de ella, lo que fuera, aunque esto fuese solo un rumor, pero nada, nunca supo más de ella.

Y algo resignado regreso de nuevo a su natal ciudad cuando su hermana le llamó diciéndole que su padre había enfermado y que solicitaba verle, había pausado su interminable búsqueda para ir a ver su convaleciente padre, no podía negárselo.

Suspiro al momento que recordaba la llamada desesperada de su hermana, había logrado captar algunas lágrimas y la suplica de que regresara, de que ese viaje que él realizaba era en vano, que no tenía sentido, que él había perdido a su amada hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ella se fuera para siempre y que era mejor para él establecer una nueva familia con alguien más, pero en su necedad el discutió con ella y le dijo que estaba equivocada, que su viaje no era tiempo perdido y que regresaría con Sam a casa.

Cuan amargo era admitir que ella tenía razón, todo aquello había sido tiempo perdido, jamás la iba a volver a ver.

Noto por el reflejo de su rostro en la ventanilla que una lágrima se le había escapado y no se inmuto en secarla, se había cansado de llorar y suplicarle al cielo y a Dios que se la devolviera, sabiendo que eso no pasaría.

Dio un suspiro soltando con él todas sus esperanzas, su hermana tenía razón muy a su pesar, él debía sentar cabeza ya y formar una familia, tal vez Valerie aun lo esperaba, debía intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder.

"_Señores pasajeros, por favor abróchense los cinturones que estamos a punto de aterrizar"_ Anunció la voz de la aeromoza por el altavoz.

Obedeció mecánicamente y observó su reloj, eran las 11:45 p.m.

Miró por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, todos sus recuerdos, aquellos en los que compartía bellos momentos con sus amigos, en especial con Sam, creyendo que estas iban a ser eternos y que ella jamás lo dejaría. Entonces recapacito un momento y tomo su decisión. Se desabrocho su cinturón, tomo su maletín y salió del avión con rumbo a su casa.

No había marcha atrás, era lo mejor para él y para Sam, ya no la buscaría más, si ella era feliz así, la dejaría, le había costado aceptarlo, pero no había remedio, la felicidad de Sam era la suya, aunque no lo pareciera.

Respiro hondo una vez que se encontró fuera del aeropuerto, luego alzó su mano para que un taxi hiciera su parada y justo cuando iba a subir en el noto un taxi de enfrente en el cual una mujer de largo cabello negro subió, algo en ella le pareció familiar…

"_No puede ser"_ pensó _"Ya estoy alucinando"_

Negando con su cabeza subió al taxi y le indico la dirección de su casa, borrando sus esperanzas y pensando en un nuevo futuro sin la persona que más amaba.


	5. El reencuentro

Konichiwa!!!!

Espero que se encuentren bien, quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios y tiempo para leer mi historia, espero que la continuación les guste, más tarde publicare otr capitulo de Vida Robada, y para antes de que termine esta semana tendre el final de tres fics D, disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en el final D

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Buscando La Felicidad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 4: El reencuentro.**_

-Gracias-dijo Danny pagándole al taxista la cuota por llevarlo al hospital. Había decidido en último momento que era mejor pasar a ver como se encontraba su padre antes de llegar a casa.

Observo con detalle aquel edificio, había estado unas cuantas veces ahí, pero nada grave.

Entro a la recepción de Urgencias y se acercó a una enfermera que leía una novela.

-Disculpe ¿La habitación de Jack Fentom?

-Tercer piso, en cardiología, cuarto 306-contesto sin mirarle.

-Gracias

Subió al elevador y apretó el botón del tercer piso. Comenzó a buscar la habitación, pero no le fue muy difícil ya que fuera de ella había una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos violetas y otra pelirroja ojiverde.

-Hola mama-dijo Danny llegando con ellas y saludando a la ojivioleta.

-¡Oh mi niño!-respondió su madre con las lágrimas contenidas y abalanzándose sobre él para darle un abrazó-¡Te hemos extrañado todo este tiempo!

-Tranquila mama-dijo Danny tratando de respirar un poco por el fuerte abrazo de su madre-Estoy bien, y les dije que necesitaba un tiempo para poder pensar muchas cosas

-Pero mira que irte así nada más y a quien sabe donde-dijo su madre observándolo detenidamente como buscando algún indicio de que no estuviera bien. Toco el rostro de su hijo con mucha ternura.

-De verdad mama-dijo Danny tomando su mano-Estoy bien

-Nosotros también, gracias por preguntar-le espeto su hermana que se encontraba de pie con brazos cruzados, le veía de una forma fría y rencorosa.

Danny la miró un segundo y le sonrió.

-Perdona Jazz, de verdad que nunca fue mi intención preocuparlos

-Pero aun así lo hiciste-dijo ya acercándose a él y quedando frente a frente.

-Por favor niños-intervino de una manera intranquila su madre-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, no peleen

-¡No lo defiendas mama!-Soltó Jazz bastante furiosa, parecía que había esperado aquello durante mucho tiempo-¡El se va como si nada dejando todo por una tontería y cree que hace lo correcto! Pues déjame decirte Daniel que no es así

-¡Jazz basta!-exigió su madre, pero Danny coloco su mano en el hombro de su madre negando.

-Déjala que continué-dijo calmado-Esta en todo su derecho ¿No es así, Jazz?-pero su hermana guardó silencio ante la reacción de su hermano-Creo que tienes razón-continuó Danny-Lo que hice fue algo tonto e inmaduro y les aseguro que no volverá a pasar, me quedare en Amity Park, volveré a tomar el control de la empresa, si ustedes me lo permiten, y formare una familia aquí, con la gente que espero aun me ame

Jazz se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hermano, ella de verdad esperaba un berrinche como el que le hizo por teléfono, en cambio, le respondió de la manera más calmada posible.

Lo miró un segundo y a pesar de la sonrisa que este le dedicaba noto una tristeza incontenible en sus ojos, podía notar que él realmente estaba arrepentido pero con el corazón añicos parecía que le dolía sonreír, se arrepintió de lo dicho.

-¡Olvídalo ya!-dijo Jazz abrazándolo para tratar de remediar lo que había dicho-No fue una tontería

-Si lo fue, irme así sin decirles a donde lo fue

-No te preocupes cariño, menos mal que aun tenías contacto con Jazz y así hemos podido dar contigo-interrumpió su madre un poco más tranquila-¿Tienes hambre?¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo ir por algo a la cafetería

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que es un poco tarde y no quisiera molestarte

-No será ninguna molestia cariño, lo haré con mucho placer-luego lo observó un segundo-Te ves tan cansado, ese viaje no te hizo nada bien ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?

-Nada, solo eso viajar

-Pero cariño, parece como si hubieses perdido algo muy importante ¿De verdad estas bien?

-Estoy bien mama, ya te lo dije. Creo que más bien necesito descansar-dijo dando un falso bostezo-Tu y Jazz también

-Bueno, hemos estado unos días aquí y creo que Danny tiene razón-lo apoyo Jazz al notar que su hermano trataba de escaparse aquel momento de las preguntas incomodas de su madre.

-Bueno, si insistes, creo que tuviste un viaje largo, sea de donde sea que hayas venido, así que lo mejor será irnos, tu padre ya se encuentra estable y podemos venir a verlo mañana

-No es necesario mama, si no te molesta prefiero quedarme ¿Te parece?

-Muy bien cariño, si así lo quieres-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-Cualquier cosa nos llamas

-Lo haré-dijo sonriéndole-Tenlo por seguro

Se despidieron de él y salieron de ahí, Danny entro al cuarto a ver a su padre y noto que estaba dormido.

-Se recuperara, solo necesita descansar-dijo el doctor que había llegado casi después de él-En unos días podrá salir de aquí

-Gracias doctor

-¿Usted es quien suplirá a su esposa e hija esta noche?

-Si

-Bueno, si gusta un café o alguna otra cosa, la cafetería esta al fondo a la izquierda

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias de nuevo

El doctor salió del cuarto y Danny se quedo ahí un momento más, colocó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó observando a su padre y esperando a que despertara.

-Ya estoy aquí papa-le dijo aunque sabía que no le oía-Y no me iré nunca más

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Danny cabeceo por tercera vez en la noche, despertó ante esto y miró a su padre aun dormido, luego miró su reloj y noto que eran las 4:30am.

Se puso de pie y estiro un poco los músculos, luego se despeino un poco el cabello con la mano intentando despertar un poco. Pensó que no le vendría mal un café para espantar el sueño, así que se dirigió a la cafetería.

Llegó a esta un poco soñoliento y bostezando, se dirigió a una maquina de café, deposito el dinero y tecleo para un café americano express.

Se tallo un poco los ojos y tomo el café una vez listo dándole un sorbo haciendo una mueca por lo amargo de la bebida, la verdad es que nunca había sido muy amante de esa bebida, pero le funcionaba a la hora de espantarse el sueño.

Se sentó en una de las mesas dispuesto a terminar su bebida cuando noto en la mesa de frente a una mujer de cabello negro y largo.

Agudizo su vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que a causa del sueño esta estaba borrosa, luego noto que era la misma mujer del aeropuerto. La mujer estaba de espaldas, pero aun así y a pesar de su cansada vista pudo notar que se trataba de ella.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a averiguar de quien se trataba, cuando la mujer hizo lo mismo, tomo un bolso de la silla y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

Danny salió un poco aprisa tratando de seguirle el paso, pero en la entrada choco con un señor de edad avanzada.

-Discúlpeme-dijo Danny de inmediato-Iba distraído y no lo vi

-No hay cuidado-dijo este-Aquí pareciera que todo el mundo tiene prisa

-De verdad lo siento, si puedo hacer algo por usted

-No se preocupe

Danny salió de la cafetería pero la mujer ya no estaba. Solo sacudió la cabeza negándolo y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de su padre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Cómo que murió?-preguntó Danny atónito por teléfono-¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?

-Paso ayer por la mañana, la habían internado por complicaciones con el corazón, pero no resistió y murió-le informó su amigo-Hoy va a ser el entierro

Danny dio un suspiro y miró su reloj, eran las 1:45pm.

-¿A que hora es el entierro?

-A las 3pm

-Creo que tal vez iré

-¿De verdad?

-Si, estoy aquí y creo que ellos se molestarían si no voy, será como en representación de mis padres, tú sabes que ellos no pueden ir ¿Tu no iras?

-No puedo, tengo trabajo hasta tarde, tal vez vaya más tarde a dejarle flores

-Bien, después te veo, gracias por avisarme

-Por nada, supuse que tal vez querías saberlo, después de todo, ella fue una persona a la que apreciaste

-Lo se, gracias de nuevo

-Nos vemos luego

-Adiós

Danny cerró su teléfono celular y luego suspiro.

-¿Qué paso hijo?-le interrogo su madre.

-La madre de la señora Manson acaba de morir, parece que hoy la van a enterrar

-¡Oh Dios Mió!-dijo su madre con asombro-Era una señora tan amable

-Si-dijo Danny recordándola-Le tenía aprecio, así que iré a su entierro, por si quieren que le diga algo a los señores Manson.

-Dales nuestro más sentido pésame y diles que lamentamos no poder estar presentes

-¿Alguna cosa más?

-No lo creo ¿Jack?-dijo su madre mirando a su esposo en la cama del hospital, había despertado ya hacía tres días, pero aun lo tenían en observaciones.

-Nada en especial, solo que realmente lamento no poder estar ahí

-Estoy seguro que ellos entenderán que no puedan estar presentes-dijo Danny-Entonces me voy para alistarme

-Nos vemos esta noche en la casa-le dijo su madre-A tu padre ya lo darán de alta

-Esta bien

Se despidió de sus padres y salió rumbo a su casa.

Alisto su traje negro y se dio una larga ducha. Cuando salió de esta noto que se había tardado más de lo esperado y vio que eran las 3:35pm.

Se arregló lo más rápido posible y salió rumbo al panteón de Amity Park, para su mala suerte había más tráfico del que él se esperaba, lo cual lo hizo retrasarse aun más.

Llegó al panteón aproximadamente a las 4:40pm, la mayoría de la gente ya se estaba retirando y solo quedaban algunas personas, familiares.

Danny noto a los Señores Manson salir del panteón y se acercó para hablarles.

-Señor Manson, Señora Manson, lo lamento mucho-dijo con un semblante triste.

-Joven Fentom-dijo algo impresionado el Sr. Manson-Creímos que no vendría

-Siento mucho el retraso, se me fue el tiempo de las manos y…

-No, mi esposo no se refiere a eso-le interrumpió la Sra. Manson-Lo que quiere decir es que creímos que no estarías presente, por lo de tu padre

-No podría hacerle eso a su difunta madre Sra. Manson-respondió Danny-Le tuve mucho aprecio ¿Cree que pueda pasar aun a verla?

La Sra. Manson se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa, luego miró a su esposo quien también parecía nervioso, cuando este cerró los ojos meditando un poco, luego le miro de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Su-supongo que estaría bien-dijo finalmente la señora Manson.

-Gracias-dijo Danny.

Se despidió de ellos cordialmente y entró al panteón con más calma, se acercó al lugar de donde parecía provenir la gente.

Llego cuando solo quedaban un par se personas, una mujer y una niña pequeña.

Danny se acercó con cautela pues pensó que sería grosero interrumpir de repente y más cuando escucho que la mujer lloraba. Permaneció detrás de ella sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente suspiro y la mujer giró un poco su rostro notando su presencia.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo-dijo Danny rápidamente-Yo solo venía a…

Pero se detuvo en seco al observarla con mayor detenimiento, su figura delgada, su cabello largo y negro, fue cuando supo que era la mujer del aeropuerto y la del hospital.

Entonces…

-¿Sam?-dijo Danny con un hilo en la voz.

La mujer no le dio la cara, solo apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que casi temblaba, la niña solo miró a Danny con desconcierto y se aferro a la falda de la mujer con cierto temor.

El corazón de Danny comenzó a latir con fuerza que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, a pesar de que la mujer no le daba la cara casi podía asegura que se trataba de ella, tanto buscarla y fue a encontrarla donde menos lo pensó.

Finalmente aquella mujer le dio la cara y pudo asegurar que se trataba de ella. Sus ojos violetas, en ese momento derramando lágrimas, le veían con una mezcla de tristeza y amor, pero más que nada, le suplicaban perdón.

-Sam…-susurro Danny.

La ojivioleta solo bajo la mirada apenada y tomo la mano de la pequeña de aproximadamente dos años al sentir como se aferraba a ella. La miraba confundida y luego a Danny, luego habló pausadamente.

-¿Quién es, mami?


	6. Porque nos merecemos una 2da oportunidad

Konishiwa!!!!!

Bien, pues todo tiene un principio y un final, les agradesco infinitamente su apoyo y comentarios, de verdad, estas historia es por y para ustedes, así que espero que les guste es capitulo final. Le kiero dedicar este capitulo a:

_**blackmoonfairy  
SamxDanny-ely  
tercy  
-'-8-karo-8-'-  
Witchmin  
Ghost Steve  
Debbie-BP  
carlita SVT  
ghostgirl16  
LaBrujaSay-Say  
Kozumy Disgrace  
nekogirl14  
mizu-tatsu  
**_

Les dedico este final con todo mi corazón y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, y pues los dejo con el final de la historia, pero no con el final de mis fics (creo yo), por que tal vez les traiga dos historias más, que espero y sean de su agrado. Pues no se diga más, los dejo con el final :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Buscando La Felicidad**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 5: Por que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.**_

Danny se quedo helado al escuchar a la pequeña, bajo la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que sentía correr por sus mejillas y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Así que de eso se trataba. Mientras él la había estado buscando por incansables tres años, tres años que se le habían hecho una eternidad, ella se había dado el lujo de olvidarlo y formar una familia pero pesar de eso no podía juzgarla, ella le había comentado que ese era su deseo y él no podía negárselo, había llegado tarde.

-¿Mami?-cuestiono la pequeña al ver como su madre lloraba de nuevo, se asusto al verla así-¿Qué tienes?-luego miró a Danny con desconfianza-¿Quién es?

Danny solo seco sus lágrimas rápidamente y se agacho a la altura de la niña sonriéndole dulcemente, la pequeña solo retrocedió un poco tratando de ocultarse tras su madre.

-Lo siento-le dijo Danny al fin rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado-Que descortés soy al no presentarme. Mi nombre es Danny, Danny Fentom ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña solo le miró un segundo y luego sonrió, al parecer con aquella presentación se la había ganada por la forma en que ella le miraba.

-Samala-dijo con una posible dificultad para decir la "r"

-Samara…-repitió Danny-Es un nombre muy bonito, igual que tu. Es un placer conocerte

-Glacias-contesto tímidamente-Mama dice que me palesco a mi papa

Danny la miró detenidamente y pudo notar lo mucho que se parecía a Sam, sus ojos violetas y su cabello negro sostenido por un par de coletas, llevaba en ese momento un vestido negro aterciopelado con mayas blancas y zapatos negros.

-¿En serio? Yo diría que te pareces mucho a tu mama-dijo sonriéndole-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tles-dijo haciendo con algo de dificultad el número con su mano derecha.

Danny le sonrió, no podía dejar de mirarla, su forma de hablar, su forma de expresarse, toda ella le inspiraba tanta ternura.

-Que bueno que al fin lo lograste-dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose ahora a Sam-Me alegro por ti

Sam le miró confundida por un segundo y luego entendió de lo que hablaba.

-¡No!-dijo de inmediato-¡No malinterpretes las cosas! Yo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada-le interrumpió Danny-Entiendo muy bien

-Pero…

Danny negó con la cabeza, la había buscado por tanto tiempo y había sufrido mucho por su ausencia, siempre deseando y soñando como sería su encuentro y que le diría, pero ahora, aquello le dolía mucho y no quería escucharla.

-Esta bien, de verdad, tenías todo tú derecho a cumplir tus sueños, todo el mundo los tiene y me alegró que te encuentres bien-contuvo las lágrimas que le rogaban por salir de la cárcel que las aprisionaba y luego se agacho de nuevo dirigiéndose a Samara-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó sin poder ocultar la tristeza que esto le causaba a pesar de haberlo conocido hace a penas unos minutos.

-Si-dijo sonriéndole tristemente, cuantas ganas tenía de que aquel sueño que Sam tenía se hubiera cumplido con él, pero era tarde… Tres años tarde…

La pequeña solo bajo la mirada triste, Danny la tomo por la barbilla para verle de nuevo a los ojos.

-No estés triste, tienes a una gran mama que te quiere y cuida

Samara le miró un momento y luego le abrazó de improviso, Danny se quedo algo sorprendido por esto por unos segundos, pero luego le correspondió el gesto sintiendo como un calido sentimiento de felicidad lo invadía, era algo que nunca había sentido, un cariño y amor indescriptibles, sentía que quería a esa niña desde el momento de conocerla y no sabía por que pero era algo hermoso, maravilloso. Una lágrima se le escapo, no supo por que.

Se separo y miró de nuevo a Samara.

-No lloles-dijo Samara secando las lágrimas de Danny, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció un oso que él no había notado hasta ese momento-Te lo doy

Danny miró el oso y noto que era uno que antes había sido de él, uno que le había tenido cierto cariño pero que le había obsequiado a Sam en un cumpleaños. Y aunque él sabía que ese tipo de cosas no eran de las que le gustaban a Sam, se lo dio por el valor que tenía para él y ella siempre lo cuido con gusto.

Danny le sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo Danny-Pero mejor quédatelo

-No-dijo Samara aun con los brazos extendidos-Es pala que te cuide…

Entonces Danny tomo el oso y la abrazo de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo cuando se separo.

-¿Te volvele a vel?-preguntó Samara con un dejo de tristeza.

Danny sintió un vació en su estomago, no podía negarle nada a esa tierna mirada.

-Si-dijo Danny sintiendo que eso lo destrozaría más, estar con aquella pequeña que se había ganado su corazón al instante, pero que sin embargo significaba que sus esperanzas estaban perdidas.

La niña le dedico una sonrisa y tomo la mano de su mama. Danny de nuevo se puso de pie y les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-Danny por favor-le suplicó Sam-Déjame explicarte

Danny se detuvo después de dar un par de pasos.

-No hay explicación, tu solo hiciste lo correcto, ahora yo haré lo mismo

-Pero tengo que decirte que…

-Que seas muy feliz-le dijo Danny interrumpiéndola y sin mirarle-Yo lo seré

Luego continuó con su camino ignorando por completo que Sam le llamaba, para él eso se había acabado.

Subió a su auto azotando la puerta, se quedo un momento frente al volante y luego se recargo en este dando un suspiro. Tenía que cerrar ese capitulo de su vida, de una buena vez y por todas, de cualquier forma no había marcha atrás.

Se abrocho el cinturón, saco sus llaves, las coloco en la ranura indicada y dio marcha al motor sin esperar a que Sam llegara. El auto comenzó su marcha con él al volante pero su mente revuelta en un mar de pensamientos que se le amontonaban y lo aturdían.

Paro en un semáforo y miró el oso que había dejado antes en el asiento de lado, lo tomo un momento recordando la mirada de esa niña y como se había ganado su cariño casi al instante. El claxon de un carro lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando el conductor del carro de atrás le hacía señas obscenas y le exigió avanzar pues el semáforo había cambiado de color.

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Su celular sonó y contesto sin fijarse de quien era el número.

-¿Diga?

-_Danny tienes que escucharme_-dijo Sam del otro lado del auricular-_Por favor_

-Sam, no hagas esto, no tiene caso…

-_¡Si lo tiene! Solo déjame hablar_

-Basta-dijo Danny algo cansado ya por todo ese asunto-Te busque por tres años ¿Escuchaste? Tres años, eso sin contar los meses que estuve aquí sin poder hacer nada y sin saber algo de ti antes de empezar un viaje que parecía interminable

-_Pero…_

-Ya no Sam, ya déjalo así, vive tu vida y yo viviré la mía

-_¡Solo déjame hablar!_-repitió molesta ante la necedad del ojiazul.

-Sam no…

-_¡Samara es tu hija!_-le soltó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Danny se quedo en shock ante aquello, su mente se nubló por unos segundos recordando aquel abrazó contenido por un mar de emociones nuevas para él, era eso, aquellos sentimientos, aquel cariño, aquel amor, era por que se trataba de su hija, de su sangre y su corazón había intentado decírselo, pero él lo había ignorado.

-_¿Danny?¿Sigues ahí?_

La voz de Sam le llamo, sin embargo fue una luz cegadora junto con el ruido de un claxon lo hizo reaccionar y fijar su atención de nuevo en el camino, las luces de un carro al que se le había atravesado cuando lentamente el volante se le había resbalado. Se aferró de nuevo a esta ignorando la anterior llamada y giro bruscamente cayendo estrepitosamente en un barranco.

-_¡¿Danny?!¡¿Danny?!¡¡¡DANNY!!!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una punzada en la cabeza lo despertó, era un dolor agudo e intenso, abrió lentamente los ojos y se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza sobandose, pero lo dejo cuando noto que esto le causaba más dolor, miró su mano y observó, borrosamente, que estaba ensangrentada. Se escuchaban a lo lejos las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, abrió un poco más los ojos y noto que se encontraba en su carro de cabeza, sostenido únicamente por su cinturón de seguridad, trato de desabrochárselo pero no resulto muy bien, sus reflejos no estaban bien.

"_¿Qué paso"_ pensó.

Comenzó a buscar indicios de que había sucedido y en su mente se comenzaron a reordenar sus ideas, fue cuando, aun de cabeza, noto un oso de felpa en el techo y todos los recuerdos se le amontonaron en la cabeza de una sola vez, que hizo que le doliera de nuevo y cerrara sus ojos otra vez, y de un momento a otro fue recordando cada suceso de nuevo, como su pasaran un video frente a él…

Su llegada al panteón

El reencuentro con Sam

Aquella niña

Su corazón destrozado

Y finalmente… La llamada… Y el hecho de saber que era padre…

La cabeza le dio nuevamente una punzada de dolor ante los recuerdos, estaba aturdido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó un paramédico en la ventanilla del coche.

"¿Parece que estoy bien?" pensó Danny lanzándole una mirada casi asesina.

-¡No se mueva!¡En un momento lo ayudare!

Danny lo vio irse, pero él no podía esperar. Trato de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad sin fallar esta vez. Cayo de lleno sobre el techo del auto haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor, le dolía el abdomen y casi podía sentir un par de costillas rotas, sin embargo no el importo. Trato de abrir la puerta de su coche, pero estaba atascada.

Renegando por esto y por el dolor que le causaban las heridas, forcejeo la puerta de nuevo sin señal alguna de querer ceder. Dejo de intentarlo un momento y se quedo recostado sobre el techo de su auto oprimiendo su abdomen con sus brazos para calmar el dolor, miró sus manos de nuevo y las noto llenas de sangre.

Poco a poco sintió que estaba perdiendo, era demasiado el dolor y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar ¿Así terminaría?

**-o-Flash Back-o-**

_-¿Te volvele a vel?-preguntó Samara con un dejo de tristeza._

_Danny sintió un vació en su estomago, no podía negarle nada a esa tierna mirada._

_-Si-dijo Danny sintiendo que eso lo destrozaría más, estar con aquella pequeña que se había ganado su corazón al instante, pero que sin embargo significaba que sus esperanzas estaban perdidas._

**-o-End Flash Back-o-**

Sintió una lágrima resbalar por sus mejilla.

"_Mi hija… Mi niña…"_ pensó, luego reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y se levanto un poco, tomo el oso de felpa recién adquirido y comenzó a golpear la ventanilla del auto _"No me rendiré, no me iré si por lo menos no veo antes tu sonrisa…"_

Finalmente la ventana cedió haciéndose añicos.

Con un poco de dificultad pero con una fuerte determinación salio del auto justo cuando los paramédicos venía ya para ayudarlo.

-¡¿Cómo lo ha hecho?!-preguntó uno impresionado-¡¿No dijiste que estaba casi inconciente?!

-Eso creí-respondió el otro-Supongo que el "casi" no cuenta

Ambos jóvenes fueron a su auxilio colocándolo con cuidado en una camilla y con dificultad subieron hasta la ambulancia.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo Sam yendo con ellos unas vez que lo traían de vuelta-¡Perdóname Daniel!-le decía entre sollozos tomando su mano-¡Por favor perdóname!

-Señorita, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, por favor retírese

La alejaron bruscamente y lo subieron a la ambulancia sin si quiera dejarla ir con él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Despertó en el cuarto de un hospital algo confundido, miró a su alrededor buscando aquel oso de felpa que había logrado rescatar del auto, noto que estaba a su lado izquierdo mientras que la pequeña que se lo había obsequiado dormía abrazándolo, miró al otro lado y noto a una joven durmiendo pasivamente.

Levanto lentamente su mano y acarició el cabello de aquella a quien más amaba, esta despertó exaltándose un poco y lo miró con la alegría contenida, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomo la mano del joven con cuidado y se soltó en llanto.

-¡Gracias al cielo que despertaste! -dijo desconsolada sin verle pero aun sosteniendo su mano-¡Yo no debí… No debí… Por favor perdóname Danny!

El ojiazul entendió lo que quería decir y apretó su mano con fuerza haciendo que ella fijara su vista en sus ojos azules por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado.

-¿Qué te perdone?-dijo Danny con voz ronca.

-Yo… Yo…

Danny soltó su mano y secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la pelinegra, luego le miró un segundo y noto que ella tenía una cadena en la cual iba colgado el anillo que él le había dado a guardar.

-¿Puedo?

Sam apretó el anillo con fuerza y se quito la cadena entregándosela como si le diera una parte de ella misma.

-Debí dártela cuando te vi hace tres años-dijo cabizbaja-Sabía que debía hacerlo-Luego guardo silencio esperando el reproche, pero al no obtener respuesta continuo-Iba a volver cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pero luego recapacite y pensé que no era justo que si tu estabas con Valerie yo apareciera así nada más… Con una hija tuya-comenzó a sollozar de nuevo-Así que decidí desaparecer por completo, pero cuando me entere que mi abuela estaba mal tuve que regresar… Pensaba irme de nuevo cuando terminara el funeral…-guardo silencio de nuevo y suspiro-Pero ahora que ya lo tienes de nuevo-dijo refiriéndose al anillo-Podrás ser feliz y dárselo a Valerie

-Me alegra que no me lo dieras hace tres años

Sam le miró confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que permaneció con la persona correcta-dijo mirándole dulcemente, luego tomo la mano de la ojivioleta y se le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo-Es ahí donde debe estar.

Sam miró el anillo esta vez soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pero…

-Ssshhh-dijo Danny colocando su mano sobre los suaves labios de Sam a modo de silencio-No quiero escuchar nada más, lo único que tengo que saber es que me amas y lo único que tú tienes que escuchar es que te amo…

Sam tomó la mano de Danny sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Perdóname-le dijo de nuevo-No debí ocultarte nada

-¿Qué te perdone por que? Si me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo promete que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre…

-Así lo haré

Se acercó a él lentamente y besándolo dulcemente en los labios sellando su promesa y su amor.

Samara despertó al escuchar voces y sonrió al ver a Danny despierto.

-¡Viva!-dijo feliz abrazándolo, Sam quiso quitársela de encima pues Danny parecía débil, pero él hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera-¡Estas despielto!

-También me alegra verte otra vez Samara-dijo él feliz y conteniendo su alegría.

La niña le sonrió contenta y luego colocó el oso junto a él.

-Te dije que te cuidalia

Danny le sonrió mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban.

-Lo se princesa, y te lo agradezco

Samara se acurruco en su pecho mientras él la cobijaba con un abrazo, Danny invito a Sam con la mirada a hacer lo mismo y así lo hizo.

-¿Ya no te vas?-le preguntó Samara.

Danny la miró y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nunca más-dijo con firmeza mientras abrazaba con fuerza a las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo. Ya nunca más se irían.

_Cada historia tiene un final,_

_Pero en la vida,_

_Cada final de una historia_

_Solo es un nuevo principio_

_**FIN**_


End file.
